


Altar

by romanticalgirl



Series: Sacrifice [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This could be construed as non-con, though it's clear that it's not unwelcome by Willow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Altar

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2000

Willow closed her eyes underneath the blindfold. She shivered in the cold, wishing for a blanket or something to cover her. Why did this have to happen to her? Tied up, naked on a slab. This stuff never happened to Buffy.

Worst of all, she was alone. Okay, that wasn't too bad. Alone was better than scary priest guys hovering over her. They'd disappeared as soon as Buffy had busted into their sanctuary. The sounds of the fights still reached her.

Alone. She hoped someone would remember why they'd come.

 

*****  
Xander and Oz ran silently, not wanting to catch the attention of any spare priests. Buffy had sent them to find Willow while she distracted the bad guys.

They ran past a stone archway then skidded to a stop. Oz's smaller frame slammed into Xander. "Did you just…" Oz's whisper was somewhat strangled.

"I…" Xander swallowed and turned back the way they'd come. "Should we…?"

Oz's normally placid face was flushed red and confused. "I…" He shrugged and followed Xander.

They stood in the doorway, unable to look away from the sight in front of them.

Xander stared enraptured. Her ivory skin looked smooth as silk and the cold of the room brought her nipples into high relief. His breathing was labored as he caught sight of the ropes holding her arms pinned above her head.

Had his mind been capable of anything, he would have immediately felt guilt for what was going through his head.

Oz's natural chivalry was fighting a battle with his raging libido. His first impulse was to cover her, untie her and get her the hell out of there. His second was to stare at her for hours. His third, and the winner, was to take her home, out of Xander's sight, and make love to her for days, at least.

Willow tensed. "Is…is someone there?" Her voice was hoarse, her throat dry.

Oz started to say something, stopping when Xander's hand landed on his shoulder. He shook his head, motioning to the ropes.

Xander walked to her side and reached for the rope. Oz nodded in agreement. Better to get her covered and safe, rather than embarrassing her. He circled around the slab and reached for the rope.

Xander met his eyes for a moment. Oz marveled at his expression. There was something dark there, making Oz wonder what was behind his own eyes.

Xander stopped trying to think. Thinking had never gotten him far. In fact, it usually landed him in more trouble. So no thinking. Leaning forward, he took Willow's erect nipple between his lips.

Her gasp coincided with Oz's. As his ministrations continued, she whimpered - fear and excitement coursing through her.

Oz stared. What the hell was going on? What the…*fuck* did Xander think he was doing? Willow moaned again as his hand began kneading the soft flesh beneath his tongue.

With his other hand, Xander stroked her hair back off her forehead. The hard nub between his lips was like heaven. He'd thought kissing her was heart stopping.

Oz couldn't stand it. Fully intending to throw Xander out of the room, he took a step forward. He grabbed Xander by his dark hair and pulled his head back. The younger boy gazed at him, eyes full of lust and something deeper. With a deep sigh, he loosened his hold, instead running his fingers through Xander's hair.

Xander stared into Oz's eyes. As his hand began running through his hair, he swallowed. The implication stunned him. Oz simply shrugged and lowered his head to Willow's other breast. He followed suit and reveled in the feel of Willow's body arching up against her bonds.

Willow was pretty sure she was dying. Two tongues assaulted her, causing shivers of excitement to overcome her. She took a deep breath, inhaling her own scent as well as that of her assailants.

Xander kissed his way from her nipple to her neck. She gasped as his teeth nipped her skin lightly. Moving further, he licked her skin beneath her earlobe.

"Ooh," she whispered, her harsh breathing making her voice even softer.

Oz's hand had taken over when Xander had moved. His palm curved naturally to cut the soft mound of her breast. Teasing the nipple between his thumb and forefinger, he was thrilled to hear her moan. His body seemed to heat up as he opened his eyes to see Willow lick her lips.

Xander blew softly into Willow's ear before meeting her lips with his own. She opened her mouth beneath him and accepted the soft exploration of his tongue. He kept his hands to himself, afraid that if he touched her, he wouldn't be able to control himself - he'd never pull away.

Willow twisted her head away from his kiss and groaned in disappointment. Xander looked up trying to find Oz. The guitarist was beside him now, staring at Willow from the same vantage point. He took Xander's hand in his and guided it to the soft, red curls of Willow's sex.

Xander raised his eyebrows and refused to touch her. Surely he couldn't want…

Oz nodded, not thinking about jealousy or possessiveness or why it didn't bother him that he was sharing this moment with his…enemy? He applied more force, making Xander touch her. With his other hand, he caressed the boy's back, curving softly around his hip. Pressed together in the hug, Xander could feel Oz's erection against his thigh.

Xander closed his eyes, not even wanting to consider the thoughts racing through his mind.

Oz released Xander's hand, pleased when it stayed in the apex of Willow's thighs. Moving his own hand to Xander's thigh, he took the advantage of Xander's distraction and stroked the dark haired boy's cock through his jeans. Leaning in, he whispered, "I want to watch."

Xander thrust against his hand, his cock harder than it had ever been before. "I…" he whispered.

Oz shook his head, moving his hand away. He stepped back a few paces and sat in the throne that faced the slab. Unbuttoning his jeans, he lowered them and lightly grasped his cock. Xander watched him, his expression one of confusion and desire. Oz nodded and Xander turned his attention back to the girl they loved.

He simply looked at her, his hand not moving on her warm flesh. She was beautiful. He wondered what thoughts were running through her head. Did she know it was them? Did she suspect? Why didn't she cry out?

Did she want this? The thought sent a surge of pleasure through him. He moved his hand, stroking the soft curls beneath it. Willow moaned again, softer this time, thrusting her hips up toward his hand. Removing his hand, Xander quickly undid his jeans and slipped them to the floor along with his briefs. Changing positions, he climbed onto the slab between her spread-eagled legs. Like whispers, his fingertips slid up her thighs, causing her to thrust forward again. The heat of her so close to his aching cock almost brought a moan to Xander's lips. He wouldn't make a noise.

Oz watched, enraptured as Xander's fingers moved from her silky thighs to the warm folds of her womanhood. He parted her outer lips with his fingers and bent down to gently blow into her warm wetness. He could smell the sex on both of them, and it was intoxicating. He would wait a little longer before joining them. His own penis was hard in his hand, his gentle stroking doing nothing but keeping his excitement right on the brink of explosion.

The soft air caused her to cry out. But between the excitement and the lack of water, her voice was nothing more than a weak moan.

Xander smiled. All his fantasies were right here in front of him. Willow's scent was overpowering and, even in the dim light of the room, he could see the wetness glistening between her lips. What he'd intended as a quick glance at Oz changed as he kept eye contact with the werewolf while his tongue ran roughly over Willow's hard clit.

This time, the hoarseness couldn't hold back the cry. She rasped out a shocked "Oh!" as her body pressed down against his tongue.

Smiling to himself, Xander closed his eyes and turned his attention to Willow's warm flesh. He tormented her, breathing against her hard nub without actually touching it. She whimpered in frustration until he took pity on her and slowly slid a finger in her tight channel.

"Oh yes," she sighed. "Oh, thank you."

The wet, slickness invited more. He pressed another finger inside her, his thrusts varying between deep and frustratingly shallow.

"Please?" She begged.

In response, he removed his fingers altogether. With one last lick at her clitoris, he pulled away. He looked at Willow's boyfriend, this time his eyes questioning. Oz slid off the throne and moved back to the slab. Xander watched him walk and straddle Willow's chest.

His cock brushed against her lips and she eagerly opened her mouth. Leaning forward, he braced himself against the bonds that held her and slowly slid himself inside her. He heard her grunt softly as her lips met the base of his cock. She stroked it tentatively with her tongue, testing to see what pleased him. He was sure to respond to let her know what he enjoyed. When she whimpered against him, he realized the slab wouldn't allow her to move her head enough, so he slowly began pumping in and out of her welcoming lips.

Xander watched now, his cock so hard it hurt. He closed his eyes for a moment, wondering what it would feel to have her lips around him. Drinking him in. The image was the soul of erotica. Unable to restrain himself any longer, he timed himself with Oz's thrust and slid deeply inside her wet vagina.

Willow thought she was going to explode. Oz's - she was pretty sure it was Oz's - cock buried deep in her throat, the salty taste of him like an aphrodisiac to her senses. But coupled with the feel of Xander - oh God, her Xander - buried so deeply in her pussy -- she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold on. It was killing her not to call them by name, to beg them to touch her. But now, now they were both fucking her, their rhythms matching hers perfectly.

She tasted Oz as his cock began to tighten and knew he was close. She thrust faster with her hips, begging Xander silently to go deeper, faster, harder. He accepted her silent plea and, taking her hips in his hands, forced himself so deep inside her, she thought she would die.

Her orgasm shook her, coming on the heels of Xander's last thrust. As she tightened the muscles of her vagina around him, he exploded with her. His hot seed spilled inside her wet channel as Oz gasped and spent himself deep in her throat.

She swallowed, glad of something to wet her throat.

The two boys disengaged themselves from her slowly, gently. They refused to look at each other. Doing so would require not only acknowledging what they'd done, but perhaps understanding the thoughts they'd shared.

Dressing quickly, they left the room by unspoken agreement and headed off down the hall.

 

*****  
Buffy looked anxiously around the compound. Where the hell were they? They'd decided that, if the couldn't find Willow, they'd all meet here at the gate. She sighed, hoping they hadn't killed each other.

Xander rounded the corner, practically running into the slayer. "Buffy!" Xander gasped, clearly out of breath. "Priests! Room! Willow!"

She rushed after him, following his lead to the room where she prayed her friend was still safe. They paused at the door. Oz motioned into the room. "She was naked. I think we scared the priests off, but I didn't want to embarrass her."

Buffy nodded. She entered the room and gasped. Willow was tied to a slab, completely naked.

"Wills? Oh God, Wills? Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" The cloying smell of something like incense permeated the room. "Did they do anything to you?"

"W…water?" She rasped.

Buffy undid the ropes that bound her and helped her to sit up. Removing the blindfold, she helped Willow down and over to a small basin. The younger girl drank from the scoop, relieving her parched throat. After her thirst was quenched, she poured several scoopfuls over herself to wash away any residual gravel from the slab and…other things.

Buffy found her clothes and helped her dress. When the hacker was fully clothed, she called the boys in.

They clustered to Willow, hugging her closely. Xander, his eyes full of meaning, held her by her shoulders. "Are you all right, Will?"

"I'm fine. Better than fine." Her eyes traveled from Oz back to him, a knowing smile on her face. "I'm okay."

"They didn't sacrifice you, did they?" Buffy wasn't quite sure how sacrifices worked, no matter how many times she came up against them.

Again she smiled at the two men in her life. "Nope. No sacrifice at all."


End file.
